marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Midgard, known commonly as Earth, was one of the Nine Realms and home to the humans. Earth is also known as Terra to all living in space and on other planets as mentioned in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Continents * North-America * South-America * Europe * Africa * Asia * Australia * Antarctica * Atlantis (submerged) ** Points of Interests: *** The 7 Kingdoms: **** The Kingdom of Atlantis **** Xebel **** Kingdom of the Deserters **** Fishermen **** Trench **** Brine **** The Missing Kingdom *** The 5 lost cities: **** Bazilia **** Hy-Brasil **** Poseidonis **** Thierna Na Oge **** Tritonis *** Maritanis - Destroyed, rebuilt as New Atlantis after Morgan le Fay surfaced the continent of Atlantis. *** Tha-Korr - Antarctic City, named after founder King Thakorr (Destroyed) *** Deluvia **** Sub-Mariner's Domed Undersea Villa *** Nautikon *** Temple of Poseidon/Neptune *** Atlantean Royal Palace **** The Landing Gardens (a great courtyard near the Atlantean Royal Palace) *** Cave of Death *** Deep Six-A-Go-Go *** Maarzon *** Tlapallan *** Atlantis amphitheatre *** Old Atlantis palace *** Atlantis marketplace *** Forest of Nysa *** Hercules' Old Home *** Labyrinth *** Mountain farmstead *** Northern Gate *** Sacred Way Tavern *** South Gate *** Synas *** Telapias Gate *** Museum of Atlantis *** Atlantean Garrison *** Byrrah *** Tharsis Major *** New Pangea *** Atlantean Outposts (one near the coast of North-Carolina, one near the Grand Banks, one near the coast of Maine, one in the Pacific Ocean & one in the Antarctic Ocean) *** Atlantean Pillar: **** Namor's Palace - Housing Namor's throne room and living quarters for the royal court. **** Logomancer Lab - Logomancer's lab is where both science and magic are studied. **** Little Lemuria - A district of New Atlantis populated by Lemurians.10 *** Atlantean Settlement (Barents Sea) *** Sestanivor *** Oceanus (city) *** R'Llyeh - Home of the Aqueos (Marine Vampires) *** Skarka *** Triton Star *** Grotto of the Ancients *** Temple of Ophion *** Vyrra's Sea Cave *** Hidden Valley **** Shayeris City **** Crastinus *** Aquarium Prison *** The Great Divide *** Hidden Mountains *** Amphitrite (city) *** Buildings: **** The Poseidome **** The Weapons Vault (contains all Atlantean-created weaponry, as the Atlanteans sealed away their entire arsenal to live in harmony with any sea life around them) **** Old Bubble Exhibition building **** The Art Gallery (filled with paintings and other fine works of art) **** The Money Mountains (contains all wealth the Atlanteans obtained, albeit the Atlanteans also sealed this massive stockpile away in a vault so that they may focus on knowledge) **** Invention Center (the science center of Atlantis) **** Dining Hall (a room in which visitors are given the best of Atlantean cuisine) *** Other Locations: **** Aquacave **** Aurania **** Crastinus **** Maarzon **** Mercy Reef **** Tlapallan **** Venturia **** Portal to the Domain of Death **** Methana Volcano **Residents: *** Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) *** Merfolk *** Fauna: **** Parrot Lizards, beaked flying lizards that similar to rabbits, are kept as pets and raised for food. **** Pyreflies, small bioluminescent and combustible insects that nest in large groups **** Blue ostrich-like reptiles, possibly domesticated as they are seen in a marketplace **** Marine animals such as fish, crustaceans, and eurypterids, which the Atlantean people catch and eat **** Lava dogs, domesticated dog-like omnivorous animals which can withstand the temperature of magma **** Lava whales, larger relatives of lava dogs **** Bahadmok Tigers, domesticated creatures resembling blue dicynodonts **** Giant domesticated crabs which the Atlantean people ride on **Atlantean Artifacts ***Ocean Saber ***Trident of Neptune (DC Megaverse) ***Trident of Poseidon ***Black Pearl ***Staff of Storms ***The Maelstrom ***Zodiac Crystals ***Trident of Triton ***Staff of Arion ***Touch Stones ***Dead King's Atlantean Weapons ****Atlantean Helmet ****Atlantean Key ****Atlan's Scepter ****Globe of Transportation ****Manacles of Force ****Power Glove ****Seal of Clarity ****Trident of Atlantis ****Dead King's Scepter ***Horn of Gabriel ***Hook (Drug) ***Atlantean Seal Of Governship ***Coral Crab ***Namorita's Magic Earring ***Sword of Kamuu ***Eye of Zartra ***Atlantean Dreamwave ***Horn of Proteus ***Atlantean Amulet ***Trident of Neptune (Marvel Megaverse) ***Sword of Neptune ***Atlantean Armor ***Atlanna's Quindent * Lemuria (submerged) ** Points of Interest: *** Hyperborea and the monolithic cities of black stone of the Dragon Kings5 *** Men's cities: **** Nemedis, the First City,19 ***** Grimstrand Firth **** Althaar, Yb and Yaodar19 *** Far Western Plains **** Great, Dead City of Nemedis18 *** Kovia **** Cadorna14 *** Ptartha **** Kathool of the Purple Towers14 **** Patanga,14 the City of Fire15 **** Zangabal14 **** Perlorm14 **** Tarakus14 **** Tsargol14 *** Northern Countries *** Valkarth *** Cities of the South **** Shembis1 *** Northern Lands **** Valkarth1224 *** Zaar, the Black City *** Mountains of Mommur *** Chush *** Far Western Plains *** Kingdom of Lemuria (Homo mermanus) **** Lemuria16 ***** The Coliseum16 ***** Naga's Palace16 *** Kingdom of Lemuria (Deviants) **** City of Toads17 ***** Arena of Combat17 ***** The Colosseum17 ***** The Flame Pits17 ***** Odds Inn17 ***** People's Assembly17 ***** Temple of the Priesthood17 **** Formerly Providence Island17 ** Residents: *** Lemurians *** Deviants (Homo descendus) ***Dragon Kings Oceans * Atlantic Ocean ** North Atlantic ** South Atlantic * Pacific Ocean ** North Pacific ** South Pacific * Indian Ocean * Arctic Ocean * Antarctic Ocean Countries *'African Countries' **Algeria **Angola **Benin **Botswana **Burkina Faso **Burundi **Bwunda **Cabo Verde **Cameroon **Central African Republic **Chad **Comoros **Democratic Republic of the Congo **Republic of the Congo **Cote d'Ivoire **Djibouti **Egypt **Equatorial Guinea **Eritrea **Ethiopia **Gabon **Gambia **Ghana **Guinea **Guinea-Bissau **Ivory-Coast **Kenya **Lamumba **Lesotho **Liberia **Libya **Madagascar **Malawi **Mali **Mauritania **Mauritius **Morocco **Mozambique **Namibia **Niger **Nigeria **Ogaden **Rwanda **Sao Tome and Principe **Senegal **Seychelles **Sierra Leone **Somalia **South Africa **Sudan **Swaziland **Tanzania **Togo **Tunisia **Tynanda **Western Africa Republic **Uganda **Zambia **Zambesi **Zimbabwe **French Africa **''Fictional African Countries'': ***Azania ***Bogonda ***Bora-Buru ***Burunda ***Canaan ***Central Saharan Republic ***Dakenia ***Djanda ***Genosha ***Ghudaza ***Gorilla City (City) ***Halwan ***Imaya ***Kinambura Township (City) ***Mbangawi ***Mohannda ***Murkatesh ***Narobia ***Nadua ***Niganda ***Rudyarda ***Ujanka ***Umbazi ***Wakanda ****Points of the Interests: *****Birnin Zana or Golden City (Capital City) *****Necropolis (City of the Dead) *****Mena Ngai (Great Mound) *****Birnin Djata (City) *****Birnin T'Chaka (City) *****Birnin Bashenga (City) *****Birnin Azzaria (City) *****Birnin S'yan (City) *****Alkama Fields *****Nyanza (Lake Victoria) *****Royal Palace of Wakanda *****N'Jadaka Village *****Jabari Village / Gorilla City *****Jabari Land *****Red Rock *****Techno Organic Jungle *****Wall of Knowledge *****Serpent Valley *****Warrior Falls *****Central Wakandan Elementary School *****Wakandan School for Alternative Studies *****Black Warrior Creek *****Charms of the Chilling Mist *****Crystal Forest *****Domain of the White Gorillas *****Mount Kanda *****Mount Wakanda *****Panther Island *****Paradise Forest *****Piranha Cove *****Primitive Peaks *****Resurrection Altar *****River of Grace and Wisdom *****T'Chaka Path *****Torment Forest *****Tranquility Temple *****Twisted Visions Lake *****Woods of Solitude *****Warrior Falls *****Border Village *****River Village *****Mount Bashenga ****Religions: *****Cult of the Panther *****Cult of the White Gorilla *****Cult of the Lion *****Cult of the Hyena *****Cult of the Crocodile *****Techno Organic Jungle ****Wakandan Technology: *****''Items'': ******Panther Habit ******Vibranium ******Heart-Shaped Herb ******Kimoyo Beads ******Ring Blades ******Vibranium Spear ******Sonic Spear ******Vibranium Gauntlets ******Wakandan Royal Ring ******Sneakers ******Griot ******Remote Access Kimoyo Beads ******EMP Beads ******Wakandan Shields ******Titanium Bat ******Vibranium Strike Gauntlets ******Hyena Clan Teleporter ******Falcon's Wings ******Wakanda Hulkbuster ******Vibranium Energy Daggers ******Kimoyo Card ******Spider Bites ******Panther's Teeth ******Desert Sands ******Shok-Nets ******Holopods ******Desert Suns ******Absorber ******Antique Vibranium Warhammer *****''Vehicles'': ******Wakandan Maglev Train ******Royal Talon Flyer ******Shaho ******Panther-Cycle ******Magnetic Wave Rider ******Gyro-Cruiser ******Dagger (Quinjet) ******Dragon Flyers ***Z'Gambo ***Zwartheid ***Kahndaq *'Asian Countries' **Bialya **China ***Tibet **Chong-Mai **Japan **Korea ***South Korea ***North Korea **Mongolia **Oolong Island **Russia **Qurac **Tibet **Zhutan **''Southeast Asia'': ***Brunei ***Cambodia ***East Timor ***Indonesia ***Laos ***Malaysia ***Myanmar/Burma ***Philippines ***Singapore ***Taiwan ***Thailand ***Vietnam **''Subcontinent'': ***India ***Sri Lanka ***Pakistan ***Bangladesh ***Nepal ***Maldives ***Bhutan **''Central Asia'': ***Georgia ***Kazakhstan ***Armenia ***Azerbaijan ***Kyrgyzstan ***Tajikistan ***Turkmenistan ***Uzbekistan ***Afghanistan **''Middle East'': ***Bahrain ***Cyprus ***Egypt ***Iran ***Iraq ***Israel (the holy land & birth place of Christianity) ***Jordan ***Kahndaq ***Kuwait ***Lebanon ***Oman ***Palestine ***Qatar ***Saudi Arabia ***Syria ***Turkey ***United Arab Emirates ***Yemen (an evil country) *'European Countries' **Albania **Alberia **Andorra **Armenia (former Soviet Union) **Austria (former Austrian Empire) **Azerbaijan (former Soviet Union) **Bartovia **Belarus (former Soviet Union) **Belgium ***Brussels (capital of the stupit so-called European Union) **Belgriun **Bosnia and Herzegovina (former Yugoslavia) **Bulgaria **Carnelia **Carpasia **Celsia **Croatia (former Yugoslavia) **Cyprus **Czech Republic (former Czechoslovakia) **Czechoslovakia **Denmark **Draburg **East Prussia (dissolved) **Estonia **Europa **Finland **France **Georgia (former Soviet Union) **Germany (formerly divided into West and East) **Gibraltar (British oversea territory) **Greece **Greenland (Danish occupancy) **Hungary (former Austro-Hungarian Empire) **Iceland **Ireland (former British colony) **Island of Sodor **Isle of Mann **Italy **Kazakhstan (former Soviet Union) **Khamiskan **Ksavia **Kosovo (former Yugoslavia) **Latveria **Latvia (former Soviet Union) **Lichtenbad **Liechtenstein **Lithuania (former Soviet Union) **Luxembourg **Macedonia (former Yugoslavia) **Malta **Markovia **Modora **Moldavia (former Soviet Union) **Monaco **Montenegro (former Yugoslavia) **Morvania **Netherlands **Norway **Pan Balgravia **Poland **Portugal **Romania ***Transylvania **Rumekistan **Ruritania **Russia (and its Provinces and Territories) (former Soviet Union) ***Siberia **San Marino **Scandinavia **Serbia (former Yugoslavia) **Slokovia **Slorenia **Slovakia (former Czechoslovakia) **Slovenia (former Yugoslavia) **Slovinia **Sokovia **Soviet Union (dissolved) **Spain **Sweden **Switzerland **Symkaria **Themyscira ***Points of Interests: ****'Amazon Senate'5 ****'Assembly Hall'6 ****'Astronomical Observatory'7 ****'Coliseum' ****'Doom's Doorway' ****'Dryadic Forest'8 ****'Fountain of Youth'910 ****'Hall of the Council of Themyscira'11 ****'Kanga Races Field' ****'Labyrinths'12 or Minotaur Labyrinth (a branch)13 ****'Reform Island' ****'Royal Armory'8 ****'Royal Palace' *****'Queen's Chamber'10 ****'Science Island' ****'Surgery'11 ****'Temple of Aphrodite'10 ****'Temple of Athena'14 ****'Temple of Hades'5 ****'Temple of The Patrons'7 ****'The Gate'11 ****'Trial Arena'10 ***Residents: ****'Amazons' ****'Kangas' ****'Gargareans' (briefly) ****'Sons of Themyscira' (briefly) ***Amazon Artifacts ****Magic Sphere ****Eye of Antiope ****Flashing Blade ****Gold Armor ****Lasso of Lightning ****Donna Troy's Lasso ****Golden Girdle of Gaea ****Lasso of Submission ****Amulet of Harmonia ****Wonder Woman's Tiara ****God Killer (Sword) ****Lasso of Truth ****Bracelets of Submission **Transia **Trebekistan (former Soviet Union) **Turkey (former Ottoman Empire) **Ukraine (former Soviet Union) **'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland': ***Great Britain / UK ****Scotland ****England ***Northern Ireland ***Wales **Vatican City State **Vlatava **Vorozheika **Yugoslavia (dissolved) **Zandia *'North American Countries' **Canada (and its Provinces and Territories) ***Alberta ***British Columbia ***Manitoba ***New Brunswick ***Newfoundland and Labrador ***Northwest Territories ***Nova Scotia ***Nunavut ***Ontario ***Prince Edward Island ***Quebec ***Saskatchewan ***Yukon Territory **United States of America' '(The Left [Democrats, Liberals, Islamists, Illegals, Globalists, Leftists, Child-Indoctrinators, Establishment Shills, Socialists, Progressives, etc.] want America destroyed & turned into a 3rd-World despot) (The Right [Conservatives, Christians, Right-Wingers, Fox News, Home-Schoolers, Anti-Establishment Republicans, Capitalists, Constitutionalists, etc.] want America saved & keep away from the New World Order) ***'Washington D.C.' (District of Columbia) is the capital of the United States. It is home to several national monuments and museums as well as the official residence of the President. ***'Belle Reve' is a black site prison facility for criminals thought to be too dangerous for a conventional prison. ***'Central City' is a city that is home to the superhero, Flash. ***Northeastern States: ****''Connecticut'' ****''Maine'' ****''Massachusetts'' ****''New-Jersey'' *****'Gotham City' is a city located on the United States' east coast that is home to the vigilante known as Batman. ****''New-Hampshire'' ****''New-York'' *****'New York City' is the largest city in the United States. Nicknamed the "Big Apple", it is home to some of the world's most prestigious theaters and restaurants. ****''Pennsylvania'' ****''Rhode Island'' ***** Happy Harbor ****''Vermont'' ***Southern State: ****''Alabama'' ****''Arkansas'' ****''Delaware'' *****'Metropolis' is a large city in the state of Delaware in the United States of America. It is seen as the "City of Tomorrow" and is notably home to the super-hero Superman and also multi billionaire Lex Luthor. It is also the headquarters of the Daily Planet newspaper. ****''Florida'' *****'Pensacola' ****''Georgia'' ****''Kentucky'' ****''Louisiana'' ****''Maryalnd'' ****''Mississippi'' ****''North-Carolina'' ****''South-Carolina'' ****''Tennessee'' ****''Virginia'' ****''West-Virginia'' ***Midwestern States: ****''Illinois'' ****''Indiana'' ***** Fawcett City ****''Iowa'' ****''Kansas'' *****Keystone City *****'Smallville '''is a small town located in Kansas. It's where the Kent Family lives and where they raised Superman before he moved to Metropolis. ****''Michigan *****'Midway City' is a large city located in the state of Michigan. ****''Minnesota'' ****''Missouri'' ****''North-Dakota'' ****''Ohio'' ****''South-Dakota'' ****''Wisconsin'' ***Southwestern States: ****''Arizona'' ****''New-Mexico'' *****'Puente Antiguo' ****''Oklahoma'' ****''Texas'' ***Rocky Mountain States: ****''Colorado'' *****'Colorado Springs' ****''Idaho'' ****''Montana'' ****''Nevada'' ****''Utah'' ****''Wyoming'' ***Pacific Coast States: ****''Alaska'' *****'Cordova' ****''California'' *****'Star City' *****'Coast City' *****'Los Angeles' *****'Malibu' *****'San Francisco' *****'San Fransokyo' ****''Hawaii'' ****''Oregon'' ****''Washington'' **Central America & its States (enemy of America) ***Belize ***Costa Rica ***El Salvador ***Guatemala ***Honduras ***Nicaragua ***Panama ***''Fictional Central American Countries'' ****Cortena ****Costa Diablo ****Costa Dinora ****Costa Perdita ****Costa Salvador ****Costa Verde ****Rio de Muerte ****San Domingo ****San Gusto ****San Lorenzo ****San Revilla ****San Rico ****Santo Angelo ****Santo Rico ****Terra Verde **Greenland **Mexico (America’s enemy) **Caribbean Sea's Countries ***Aruba ***Althea Island ***Barbados ***Barbuda ***Bermuda Triangle ***Bloodstone Island ***Boca Caliente ***Caja de Muertos ***Cayman Islands ***Cuba ***Curaçao ***Dominican Republic ***Eden Island ***Exile Island ***Guadeloupe ***Haiti ***Isla Suerto ***Jallarka ***Jamaica ***Martinique ***Panther Island ***Puerto Dulce ***Puerto Nuevo ***Puerto Rico ***Puerto Salvaje ***San Monique ***San Pablo ***Saint Barthélemy ***Saint Vincent and the Grenadines ***St. Cyril ***St. Lucien9 ***Trinidad and Tobago ***U.S. Virgin Islands ***Zenith City *'South American Countries' **Argentina **Bolivia **Brazil **Chile **Colombia **Ecuador **Falkland Islands **French Guiana **Guyana **Paraguay **Peru **Suriname **Uruguay **Venezuela (one of the worst countries) **''Fictional South American Countries: ***Bastrona '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Boca Del Dios '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Bolamoira '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Bonara '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Bosqueverde '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Chile ****Chiloé ****Easter Island ***Costa Brava '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Delvadia '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Estrella '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Medisuela '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Paolo Santera '(Earth-616 Only)' ***San Conception '(Earth-616 Only)' ***San Diablo '(Earth-616 Only)' ***San Gregorio '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Santo Marco '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Terra Nueva '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Tierra del Maiz '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Tierra Verde '(Earth-616 Only)' ***Volcan Domuyo '(Earth-616 Only)''' ***Bogatago ***Borgonia ***Caramanga ***Corto Maltese ***Del Canto ***Lauray ****Saint Molchan Island1 ***Morlaidh (Brazil) ***Parador ***Peccador ***Rioguay ***Santa Atalaya (Peru) ***Santa Bertriza *Cayman-Islands *French-Polynesia *Solomon-Islands *Fiji *Guam *Samoa *Marshall Islands *Polynesia *Isla Nublar *Isla Sorna *Tonga *Skull Island *Infant Island *Dinosaur Island *Monuriki Island *North Pole *DinotopiaCategory:Planets Category:Nine Realms